The present invention relates to the catalytic production of hydrogen from low heating value gases.
The consumption of hydrogen is expected to increase appreciably in established industries such as the manufacture of fertilizers and chemicals, and oil refining. Also, significant consumption of hydrogen is forseeable for use in fuel cells, and in the production of synthetic fuels from coal and oil shale. The principal source of hydrogen today is the steam reformation of methane. But methane itself is a relatively expensive and depletable chemical. A new source of hydrogen is needed both for economic and availability reasons.